


to celebrate together

by neowolke (Aestfrea)



Series: challenge entries [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, M/M, Mistletoe, Snow, jaewoo and norenmin are only slightly mentioned!!, the story progress is very slow and i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestfrea/pseuds/neowolke
Summary: doyoung doesn't want to be lonely on christmas eve
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: challenge entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047658
Kudos: 20





	to celebrate together

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I may have made and for anything that sounds weird as I don't have much experience in writing, but i'm willing to learn and improve so please leave me some feedback that would be very nice!
> 
> twt: @CARPEDIEMSOTY

Doyoung had been looking forward to all the christmas themed decorations and beautiful lights that appeared in the neighbourhood around this time of the year. 

Every year at around the same time he took out his own, well kept stash of decorations and hung them up around the apartment. 

He didn't bother buying a christmas tree because he lived alone, but he loved seeing his neighbours decorate theirs when he looked out of the window at the right time once last year. 

He swore to himself that he would buy one if he wasn't living alone anymore in the future. 

His friend Jaehyun had told him he could come over to their apartment at any time to celebrate christmas together but he declined saying that Jaehyun should spend time with his boyfriend jungwoo instead so that said one wouldn't get jealous.

Doyoung had thought about inviting jeno, but he didn't want to interrupt him and his boyfriends plans, so he dismissed the thought immediately as it got to him. 

Even though this was the case he still couldn't stop himself from looking up recipes for christmas cookies, not knowing if it was for his own pleasure or in hopes of someone coming by to taste his cookies and spend time with him.

He found a few different recipes that he wanted to use and got to work.

First he made gingerbread cookies, being extra careful with the icing slowly adding it on the cookies while making sure there wasn't too much of it. 

Then he made a classic recipe that he had done a thousand of times before and with which he was sure he couldn't mess it up, chocolate chip cookies.

In between Doyoung took out two big plates and placed them on the table, in which he would later then place the cookies.

Doyoung then made linzer cookies, a type of cookie he remembered his mother had always baked for him when he was little.

When he was done making a satisfying amount of cookies he took a few of each and placed them on the two plates that stood on the table.

He took one of the chocolate chip cookies and ate it, satisfied with the taste he threw himself on the sofa and scrolled through his twitter timeline.

'It seems like everyone is meeting up with friends right at this moment..'

Doyoung decided to look up from his phone and out of the window and all he saw was white, 'Right they said it would start snowing today in the news.'

Doyoung made a decision, he was going to go outside.

He couldn't just miss the chance of walking around in the snow, even if he was alone while doing so!

He stood up from the sofa and dressed up in a warm coat and winter shoes, then he stepped outside only to be welcomed by the cold wind and a snowflake into the face, he shuddered on the spot before continuing to go into the cold.

'Maybe it wouldn't feel this cold if I had company', thought doyoung.

His feet lead him to the park without him even having to think about where to go and the next time he looked up he was welcomed by a beautiful snowy view only disturbed by a few footprints, 'I understand many people don't like going out in this kind of weather.'

Doyoung didn't really care about the fact that it was already getting dark, as he had spent the entire day baking christmas cookies, because he thought watching the beautiful christmas lights around the neighbourhood glow was way more beautiful in the dark.

He didn't even notice someone walking up to him as he continued inspecting all the different colors of lights that started glowing stronger and stronger as the sun went down.

"Um excuse me for talking to you like that out of the blue, but you were just standing here for more than 20 minutes without moving an inch and I wanted to make sure you are alright..", a voice spoke behind doyoung.

Startled doyoung turned around, he had been so focused on the play of lights around him that he hadn't noticed how much time had passed already.

He quickly bowed in front of the other, " I'm so sorry mister, I was lost in thought and totally forgot about the time, I didn't want to worry anyone!", doyoung hastily responded.

The lights of the park didn't give much exposure to the person who stood in front of him, neither did they give said person an idea of how doyoung looked like, it was like even the colourful lights that doyoung had been staring at for the past 20 minutes didn't shine bright enough to become a helpful source of light in this moment.

"Oh no it's totally fine, it's only right to get worried if someone doesn't move for such a long time, also please refrain from calling me mister it makes me feel incredibly old..", the other replied.

"How would I know how to address someone when i can't even see them properly??"

"Okay you're right.. let's move to a different spot?!", the guy proposes.

Doyoung nods and the guy starts walking to one of the benches near one of the streetlights, he sits down and doyoung follows.

Finally he was able to see the other ones face, but he couldn't get even a word out of his mouth all of a sudden, nothing in the world could have prepared him for a person as beautiful as the one sitting right next to him in said moment, not even the beauty of colourful christmas lights could compare.

But the other also couldn't prepare for what happened next, nothing could have prepared taeyong for the act of a mistletoe being swung into the air right above both of them and the sudden feeling of the other persons lips on his own.

In the end doyoung did not have to spend christmas eve all alone.


End file.
